


No Idea How It Got There

by kiki_chu



Series: Pokemon Eros and Agape [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Egg, baby pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Yuuri finds an egg.





	1. We Don't Know How it Got There

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to release the next Monster Boys (HQ!!) fic, but with the new Pokemon announcement it seemed like a good time to post this instead.
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta, [Sleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleigh).

Yuuri doesn’t know where the Egg comes.

 

He wasn’t ignorant. He knew how eggs came into being. Yuuri’s twenty-four and, knowing a little about how certain Trainers operate, had acquired his Breeder’s Certification before opening his own Day-Care.

 

Hasetsu Day Care only had three residents at the moment: two Zubats and a Deerling. All three were male.

 

But there it was. Waiting for Yuuri, who was playing with the Deerling in the yard, to spot it by the wooden fence. It was a good sized egg, definitely not one of the local Patrats or Pidoves. It had brown with darker brown stripes reaching up from the base.

 

Yuuri went to investigate but found no footprints, pokemon or human, in the calf high grass around the Egg. Yuuri crouched down and put a hand to the Egg, testing the fragility of the brown eggshell. The eggshell had a soft, leathery texture, but Yuuri deemed it safe enough to lift onto his lap. The Egg was heavier than Vicchan.

 

As if summoned, Vicchan the Lillipup dashed over and put her front paws on Yuuri’s leg, leaning up to sniff the Egg. She yipped, gave the Egg a single lick, then hopped down, and began sniffing the impression the Egg left in the grass. She yipped again, louder, and brought a scrap of paper over to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri wrapped his arm around the Egg to stabilize it and reached over to grab the paper from Vicchan. The sloppt handwriting read:

 

_ Plees take cair of this egg. I want too but can’t keap it. _

 

The writer and abandoner of the Egg sounded so young, and Yuuri felt a moment of pity for them that they had to leave the Egg behind when they clearly wanted to raise it. But more than that, he felt bad for the Egg that had been left outside in the grass for who knows for how long. He hugged the Egg. It was still faintly warm, so no harm had been done, but Yuuri felt glad that pokemon didn’t seem to retain memories from before they hatched.

 

The Deerling butted his head into Yuuri’s back, and Yuuri rocked trying to keep his balance.

 

“Okay, okay. Let me put this one in the incubator, and we’ll play some more.”

 

He did just that and checked on the Egg periodically while managing his other duties. The Egg wasn’t rocking and didn’t seem to be near hatching just yet. Despite having delivered several eggs and having a pre-hatching service, Yuuri had never hatched an egg before since Trainers liked to be the first thing their newly born pokemon saw. It made Yuuri slightly nervous even though he was trained on egg care and hatching.

 

After snuggling everyone down and locking up the Day Care, Yuuri brought the Egg with him to his family’s hot springs. While Yuuri soaked, the Egg floated around on a craft Yuuri’s father, Toshiya, devised for Yuuri a while ago; a basket strainer set in the middle of a small inflatable ring. With the Egg in the floatie, Yuuri could feel comfortable taking his eyes away from the Egg for a second or two without the worry that the Egg would sink or that it would hatch and the baby pokemon would drown.

 

The door leading out to the hot springs opened behind Yuuri, but he doesn’t look to see who it might to be. Arms looped over his neck, but Yuuri doesn’t startle like he would have a year ago. There was only one person who would touch him so intimately while in the bath; well two, but even Chris would think twice before doing so since the blonde was well aware that a certain champion probably wasn’t above sending his Altaria to Moonblast him.

 

“Are you getting in, Viktor?” 

 

Yuuri was careful to keep his eyes directed straight ahead. He felt the compulsion to look at his lover’s naked body, but at the same time Yuuri felt a flush creeping up his naked skin and it wasn’t just because of the hot water.

 

“Aww, Yuuri. Is that the only greeting you have for me?” Viktor slid into the water, wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist, and slumped so he can rest his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “We haven’t seen each other in soooo long.”

 

Yuuri put his arm around Viktor, lightly massaged the muscles in his shoulders and neck. Viktor sighed in pleasure, became more lax, and leaned more fully into Yuuri.

 

“You were here two days ago.” Yuuri glanced over and checked that the Egg was still alright.

 

“That long? No wonder I was missing you so much.”

 

“You’re silly.”

 

“No.” Viktor was pouting. Yuuri felt Viktor’s lower lip puff out against the skin of his shoulder. “I want to see your face first thing in the morning, every morning, and then try to wake you up.”

 

“Please don’t.”

 

Viktor ignored him and continued. “I want to fix your bedhead and hear you complain that I take too long in the bathroom. Maybe I’ll just move into your bedroom while you’re at work.”

 

“Viktor, no. My room can’t fit even half of your stuff.”

 

“I’ll permanently book one of the other rooms to store it?”

 

“Last time we all tried to fit on my bed you rolled over on Makkachin’s paw, and the whole inn was up before sunrise because you both wouldn’t stop sympathy wailing.”

 

“Yuuri, don’t you want to live together?”

 

Yuuri wanted it. He wanted Viktor to steal all the pillows before bedtime and to retaliate by kicking Viktor while sleeping. He wanted to wake up in a bed overfilled with the two of them, Makkachin, Vicchan, and whichever of Viktor’s pokemon that tried to fit too.

 

“We will, be patient. We’ll need to figure out where to live. The Day Care is here, but I think Yakov will Self-Destruct if you try to permanently leave Kalos.”

 

“He’d be glad to be rid of me. He’s been grooming Yurio to take over as Champion for years.”

 

“Yuri is fifteen. Not only would it be cruel to force all your work on him, but he still needs to mellow a little before his attitude would be suitable.” Yuuri reflected on his own meetings with the young blonde, which had been very explosive at first but had since become almost friendly.

 

“You think so? I think Yuri’s just as suitable as I am. I’ve been Champion for years now, and it’s important to change things up every now and again.”

 

“I think you shake things up plenty on your own.”

 

“Aww, Yuuri.” Viktor cooed. Then he stopped, suddenly and sat up. “Yuuri is that an egg?”

 

Viktor was staring at the Egg which had peacefully floating all this time. Yuuri reached over and pulled the plastic ring and egg closer until Viktor took hold of them.

 

“Did one of the pokemon at your Day Care lay it?”

 

“Nope. Someone left it in the yard.” Yuuri briefly explained what happened, and finished by saying, “and I’m not really sure what I should do now.”

 

“Poor darling.” Viktor lifts the Egg out of the floatie and snuggles it.

 

It was the cutest thing Yuuri had seen since that one time Makkachin and Vicchan had piled on top of Viktor to smother him with puppy kisses.

 

He tried to keep himself on track. “I was thinking I should report it. We can’t really stand for people abandoning eggs. I seemed to have found it fast so it looks okay, but it could have died from exposure.”

 

Viktor gasped and clutched the Egg to his naked chest. “Yuuri you can’t! If you file a report they might take our Egg away. The police will send them to a professor to hatch, and the professor will hand it off to the first snot-dribbling twelve year-old to step into the tall grass. You can’t do that!”

 

“It’s not that bad Viktor, you and I were both twelve once too.” Yuuri can’t help his smile.

 

“Yes I was, and I distinctly remember snot being involved.” Viktor looked at Yuuri, batted his lashes a couple of times, but the coy effect was ruined by his smile. But a happy Viktor was one of the most seductive things in Yuuri’s eyes. “You don’t want that for  _ our  _ first child, right?”

 

Yuuri was a weak, weak man. He gave in.

 

“Okay, I’ll hatch the Egg.”

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor hugged him, sandwiching the Egg between them but being careful not to squish it. “It’s perfect! You only have Vicchan, but you’re approved to carry a full team. Everyone will love having a new little sibling after so long.”

 

Viktor continued his excited chatter about newly hatched pokemon through the bath, dinner, and as they prepared to sleep. Yuuri put the Egg in an incubator for the night and snuggled with Viktor and their pokemon in bed.

 

“What kind of pokemon do you think will hatch?” Viktor yawned. One of his hands patted Makkachin and the other smoothed through Yuuri’s hair.

 

“I don’t know.” Yuuri was already more than half asleep. Vicchan was curled in the bend of Yuuri’s knees, making little noises as she dreamed.

 

“Whatever they are, I think you’ll be a great poke-parent, Yuuri.”

 

“You too… Vitya. Best… Dad...”

 

He thought he felt a kiss on his forehead, but he was already asleep and couldn’t be sure.


	2. This Egg Will Hatch Soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Egg hatches.

Yuuri watched as Viktor basically turned into a Poke Maniac almost overnight.

 

When Viktor visited, he stopped first to kiss Yuuri a kiss and then proceeded to cuddle and coo over the Egg. He bought baby name and parenting books until Yuuri reminded him that the Egg would hatch a pokemon; then he bought a stack of books on raising pokemon, completely ignoring the fact that he’d been raising his own pokemon for fifteen years and that caring for pokemon was literally in Yuuri’s job title.

 

When Viktor couldn’t visit, he called Yuuri on his C-Gear. The first half the call was about what each of them were up to and how much they missed each other, but the other half of the call focused on the Egg.

 

Yuuri didn’t know that there was a company that made clothes for pokemon eggs, but he learned after Viktor had a box from them delivered to the Day Care. It was filled with beanies, hats, and egg-shaped shirts and dresses in a rainbow of colors. The Egg probably had a more varied wardrobe than Yuuri himself.

 

Mari asked Yuuri if he found it annoying that Viktor was so focused on the Egg. He didn’t. Actually he found it endearing, and somehow Viktor’s doting and fretting forestalled the anxiety Yuuri expecting from himself. Mari snorted in disgust and didn’t ask any further.

 

Viktor wanted to Fly the Egg over to see the top egg specialist in Kalos, and that when Yuuri put his foot down. The Nurse at the Hasetsu Pokemon Center said the Egg was fine, and the Egg’s development was following Yuuri’s expectations. They decided against learning what the Egg would hatch into and settled themselves to wait for the surprise come the hatching.

 

Yuuri spent the next month fending off Viktor’s outrageous suggestions, and answering increasingly irate calls from Yakov and Yurio demanding that he get Viktor to focus. Yuuri had just finished one such call that resulted in Yurio yelling about Viktor being a gross, terrible, and old option for a parent before slamming down the phone, when the Egg began rocking and emitting faint, muffled noises. He called Viktor.

 

Viktor flew in, dishevelled and windblown, and they decided to follow the fence around the perimeter of the hot springs while they wait for the Egg, denuded from its egg clothing, to hatch. It wasn’t a long distance, just large enough that they don’t get dizzy making the loops, and they’ve just finished their fifth round when Yuuri stopped Viktor.

 

“Viktor, I didn’t buy a pokeball.”

 

Yuuri wanted to set the Egg down and run over to the Poke Mart, but there was no time for that any more. Cracks were already spreading across the Egg’s shell; a glow emitted from the little splits. Yuuri wondered if there were any spare pokeballs in the inn, because if one wasn’t present during the hatching there was a chance that the newborn pokemon would run into the wild.

 

How could he have forgotten? Yuuri would never forgive himself if Viktor’s highly anticipated new family member ran off.

 

“Here, Yuuri.” Viktor reached into his handbag and pulled out a green pokeball with red droplets and a yellow dot. “Take this one.”

 

Yuuri didn’t have the luxury of rejecting the offer, but Viktor must have seen the reflexive rejection forming on his mouth because he shoved the ball into Yuuri’s hand and helped set the violently shaking egg onto the smooth pebbled ground.

 

The eggshell split and a white light flashed as the Egg hatched. Yuuri’s heart raced.,

 

“Yuuri, the pokeball!”

 

He snapped to attention at Viktor’s voice and held out the pokeball. The newborn went straight into the pokeball when it opened. Then the pokeball clicked shut. It became warm to the touch and vibrated in Yuuri’s hand. After a second the ball stilled.

 

Viktor launched himself into Yuuri, hugging him tightly and pressing kisses to his lover’s face.

 

“Congratulations, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t stop staring at the pokeball. Eleven years after his aborted attempt at the Gym Challenge, he actually had a second pokemon.

 

“Let’s go inside and let them out.” 

 

Viktor bustled Yuuri up to Yuuri’s room and settled them down before looking at Yuuri with bright, anticipatory eyes. Yuuri held the pokeball out and released its inhabitant. When the red light faded, a mass of brown fluff with stripes similar to the Egg was left behind. A pink nose wiggled and the pokemon snuffled around on the floor.

 

“A Swinub! A baby piggy for my piggy babe.”

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri whined.

 

But he wasn’t actually paying attention to Viktor’s ‘endearment’. He shuffled forward on his knees and held a hand out to his new pokemon. The Swinub scuttled over to him and sniffed his hand before mouthing at Yuuri’s fingers.

 

Yuuri laughed. “You must be hungry.” He picked up the Swinub and checked it’s sex before holding the Swinub close to chest.

 

“Well?” Viktor was standing by the door, rocking harder than the egg just before it had hatched. “A son? A daughter? I’ll love our baby the same regardless.”

 

“A little girl.” 

 

Yuuri pressed a kiss to the coarse fur of her head. All the panic from earlier was gone. He felt filled to overflowing with a sweet, warm feeling. It reminded him of how he felt when he first met Vicchan or that night when, curdled up at Viktor’s side, Yuuri realized that Viktor probably felt the same way he did and that he didn’t need to wait on eggshells to be left behind. 

 

Yuuri hadn’t really felt attached to the Egg, as much as he enjoyed watching Viktor fuss over them, but he would do a great deal for the little Swinub snuffling his chest. He’s already in love with this little girl.

 

Viktor clutched his heart and made a strange high pitched noise.

 

“Come on. She needs to eat, and we should introduce her to Vicchan and Makkachin.”

 

They left Yuuri’s room, side by side, with Viktor constantly reaching over to pet the Swinub.

 

“What are you naming her, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri had sat with Viktor as he had poured over name books and created list upon list. There were names that Yuuri had liked and thought he might use, but right now none of them seemed to fit right. 

 

Yuuri looked down at to where the Swinub was greatly enjoying the way Viktor was lightly scratching her nose. She was making quiet, happy noises and the sound made both Yuuri and Viktor smile.

 

The name came to him then. 

 

“I’m going to call her Shizuka.” He couldn’t remember where he heard it before, but it felt perfect.

 

“Shizuka.” The Swinub made a louder sound when Viktor repeated the name. “That’s right, that’s you. Do you like the name your papa picked for you?”

 

Shizuka squealed.

 

“Welcome to our family, Shizuka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides the canon pet names like Vicchan and Makkachin, all the pokemon are named after real skaters from their trainer's country.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Look forward to some egg shenanigans when the second half is posted on Monday ♥


End file.
